Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is an Advanced Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. It costs 1,000 Discipline Points to switch to this vocation. Overview :"A mage adept at all forms of magick, including punishing, offensive spells." Sorcerers are more advanced spellcasters with access to powerful and devastating spells. Their primary weapon is the Archistaff and like Mages, their power is based on Magick. Sorcerers generally wear Spellcaster Armor Sets and components. Sorcerers have access to a few items that their close peers do not. are not shown.]] As a Sorcerer grows in experience, their Magick and Magick Defense increase greatly, higher than any other vocation; their physical Strength and Defense in contrast are low. Sorcerers focus on battling foes at a distance, and avoid close combat at all costs under most circumstances. They can't employ healing or Grapnel spells, but otherwise have access to all spells a Mage knows. Additionally, they can combine spellcasting with other Sorcerers to shorten the time required for invoking their most powerful spells - a process known as Spell Syncing. Skills and Augments :Skills in '''bold' are unique to the Sorcerer. :Skills in italics can only be obtained via Skill Rings and Bands found in Dark Arisen. Core Skills Archistaff Skills Augments Stat Growth Tactics *The Wyrmking's Ring and Articulacy can be used together for shorter spellcasting. * When cast, spells which display a "target lock" onto an enemy (such as Ingle, Frigor, Miasma, Levin and Gicel) may be toggled between auto targeting and manual targeting by clicking down on the left analog stick or pressing the Shift key. When casting boon and affinity spells buffs, click down on the left analog stick to toggle between targeting pawns and self-targeting the Arisen. * High and Grand spells can be partially-cast. For example, while casting High Comestion, releasing it prior to charging its second bar casts Comestion. This can be useful if speed is desired, you don't need the full effect, or if you think you may not be able to successfully finish the cast. *Casting Maelstrom in an enclosed area like a dungeon may obscure the visibility of the area, though it won't damage the party. Standing within the center of the Maelstrom will lure and sweep up any small or medium size enemies that attempt to enter, allowing the Arisen to cast another powerful spell in relative safety. **Maelstrom will also group Metal Golem discs closer together. This can be immensely useful as it can move them to where melee pawns can get at them or within range for ranged pawns to shoot. Note that this affects horizontal distance, not altitude, and will not bring high-up discs down to you. *Only Sorcerers can cast High Voidspell - the only spell that can cure Petrification. *The core skill Focused Bolt in combination with a holy enchantment is very powerful, and effective against a wide variety of enemies - it is the preferred method for a spellcaster to battle the Ur-Dragon. Notes The Equipment of the Sorcerer in the Change Vocation Menu is: * Common Archistaff Archistaff * Bliaut and Dalmatica Torso * Bronze Bangles Arms *Mage's Shoes or Raptor Cuisses Legs - both have identical shoes. External links *Sorcerer www.dragonsdogma.com * Category:Vocations